


I can get you off anywhere

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard smut, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, masturbating in public, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get each other off in a movie theater. </p>
<p>Original Prompt// Day 16: Public Place</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can get you off anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> They basically jerk off each other in a movie theater! 
> 
> Enjoy:^)

"Fuck Frankie, you got one hell of a mouth don't you?" Gerard whispered as Frank continued to whisper dirty words into his ear as the movie was playing. Gerard had decided to take Frank out to the movies for a small date considering all they've been doing is staying in the house fucking around. 

Frank had seemed to have taken a liking to it because now wherever they went, it always ended up in them both in Frank's bed panting and moaning each other's names. Frank thrusting into Gerard with all he had. But before Frank got his way, he always loved teasing. He loved feeling Gerard get harder under his touch, he loved the feeling of having such control over Gerard. Frank loved control. 

And here Frank was, his hand palming Gerard's aching erection in the back of the movie theatre. 

Gerard bit his lip so harshly as he tried so hard not to moan. There was literally an elderly couple sitting a few rows in front of them and he didn't want to ruin their movie with his porn worthy moans, but fuck- Frank's hand worked wonders. The way his long tattooed fingers traced over Gerard's hard on, literally every touch increasing Gerard's arousal. Frank always knew just what to do to have Gerard's mind fill with lust, and nothing but it. 

"Frank- fuck, can we go home?" Gerard panted softly. He honestly didn't want to get a handjob in public but at the same time he didn't know if he could make it home without coming in his pants. "No baby, you're just gonna have to be real fucking quiet." Frank whispered huskily in his boyfriends ear. 

Gerard was silently thanking himself for making him and Frank sit at the far top of the movie theatre where no one was. Although they were far up, there was still a couple in close proximity to them and Gerard was known for being extremely vocal during sex, even handjobs. Frank, being the little shit he is, knows this and likes to use it to his advantage; but then again, why would Frank want to be known as the guy who got his boyfriend off in the movie theatre?

"Frank, don't fucking play like that. Get me off already, it hurts." Gerard whined, grabbing Frank's hand and placing it over the prominent erection in his pants letting a whisper like groan escape his slightly parted lips.

"Yeah baby, you like it when I touch you like that hm?" Frank whispered, rubbing Gerard harshly through his jeans. The friction feeling so amazing Gerard's eyes fluttered shut as he whined quietly, bucking his hips up. 

"Oh fuck babydoll, your moans are so beautiful. Fuck, remember last night? Remember how I was pounding into you, making you mine." Frank growled slipping his hand into Gerard's tight pants, hearing his boyfriend groan as Frank's hand curled around his hard length. "Remember the little marks on your skin?" Frank whispered leaning in to place light kisses over the hickeys and love bites that were still present on Gerard's neck. 

"Holy fuck Frankie, your mouth." Gerard moaned loudly placing a hand over his mouth as Frankie stilled his motions placing the popcorn bucket over the front of them, so it looks like they were holding hands. Both of their eyes flicked to the screen and they pretended to be extremely interested in the movie. Out of the corner of his eye Gerard saw the older man from the elderly couple a few seats ahead of them turn around and look at the boys, a confused expression prominent on his face. Gerard's dick, being the awful fuck it was, was pulsating harshly causing Gerard to rock his hips forward a bit, aching for Frank to do something more with his hand that was still wrapped around Gerard's erection. 

A minute or two passed and Frank started up movement again, stroking his boyfriend at an agonizingly slow pace. Gerard began to grow impatient, bucking harshly into Frank's hand looking at him with blown out pupils. He needed release and he needed it now. 

"Frank please, make me come." Gerard begged giving the most desperate and needy face he could show. Frank was out of it, wrapping his free hand around his own cock pumping his and Gerard's rapidly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Gerard groaned bucking up quickly as the familiar warmth was pooling in his stomach. Frank squeezed the base of Gerard's cock gently before trailing his fingers a bit lower massaging the tender spot right above Gerard's balls feeling him unravel next to him. 

"Oh fuck, fuck!" Gerard quietly squeaked as he came in his pants. Frank jerked him through his high and felt his own rapidly approaching. The thought of Gerard's face when he came fueling him on. "Fuck Gerard, your face is just so hot. Fuck, your moans, oh god, your everything. You're so so hot." Frank praised trying to get his release he's been so desperately craving. 

He just couldn't seem to reach his peak with his own hand, Gerard noticing this immediately shoved his hand down Frank's pants and flicking his wrist quickly. The feeling of Gerard's hand was like electricity coursing through his veins. Pleasure was thrumming underneath his skin as he finally came in his pants. "Gerard, fuck. Your hand is magical, I swear.." He panted out feeling the sticky sensation in his pants cringing slightly. His eyes were glazed over and he was in a state of bliss. Gerard and him just sat there for a couple of minutes, basking in the afterglow.

"Frank, we need to go clean up." Gerard giggled motioning for Frank to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one 
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated ^_^
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
